Lorsque l'harmonie est là
by Gianell
Summary: OS dans l'univers des NéoMuts centré sur le don de Kurt. Cela se passe 10 ans après "Lorsqu'une vie bascule...".


Je voulais écrire un OS sur les pouvoirs de Kurt. Il est dans la continuité de « Lorsqu'une vie bascule… »

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le concept des Free Hugs, voici la vidéo qui l'explique le mieux :

watch?v=vr3x_RRJdd4 (sur youtube "Free Hugs Campaign - Official Page " )

Je vous conseille de prendre cinq minutes pour la visionner vous ne le regretterez pas *_*. C'est aussi la chanson et la vidéo de cet OS.

Un énorme Merci à ma bêta **Miserea** !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Lorsque l'harmonie est là…**

POV de Blaine

20 mai 2022

Nous sommes très nombreux devant la Maison Blanche, à Washington, en cette fin d'après-midi pour exprimer notre mécontentement grâce à ce sit-in silencieux.

Il est assourdissant, ce silence au milieu d'une telle foule.

Il est d'autant plus surprenant, ce silence, que sur scène se succèdent des artistes de tous horizons soutenant la manifestation à travers leurs chansons prônant la paix. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit pas un seul applaudissement juste des sourires. Nous avions tous espéré ne pas revoir les horreurs de la guerre après ces trois années de conflits au début du siècle. Cela a commencé par une guérilla entre deux pays limitrophes d'Amérique du Sud, maintenant c'est l'escalade. Tout est bon pour détruire l'autre. C'est une vraie course à l'armement et tous les moyens sont utilisés même les pouvoirs des NéoMuts. Les pays voisins ont fermés leurs frontières pour arrêter l'afflux de réfugiés arrivant chez eux. Depuis, le continent Sud Américain est une vraie poudrière.

Nous sommes ici pour deux raisons Kurt et moi :

La première, c'est pour soutenir le mouvement pacifique qui nous tient à cœur. Nous voulons que cette guerre s'arrête avant qu'elle n'entraine d'autres pays. Nous voulons aussi que les grandes entreprises américaines ainsi que le gouvernement cessent le financement clandestin de ce conflit.

La deuxième raison est Kurt. Kurt Hummel Anderson, mon mari.

Franck Xavier, un des principaux dirigeants du réseau, lui a personnellement demandé de participer au meeting et d'intervenir si besoin. Il s'attend à des complications provoquées par les opposants au sit-in. Kurt a un puissant don d'empathie très utile pour contrôler une foule affolée ou furieuse. Les ProNéoMuts ne sont pas les seuls à être inquiets, le FBI, la CIA et la police sont là aussi, disséminés plus ou moins anonymement dans la foule. Il y a aussi l'Agence. Mais cette dernière n'est pas un problème car c'est mon frère Cooper qui est responsable de la mission, il fera tout pour nous protéger, nous soutenir et nous couvrir auprès des autres organismes. Nous sommes les oncles et parrains de sa fille quand même ! Normalement, je ne devrais pas être là, mais j'ai été intransigeant dès le début : où va Kurt, je vais ! Je sais qu'à un moment donné il aura besoin de moi et il m'est impossible de le laisser sachant les risques qu'il prend.

Je lui prends la main au milieu de cette foule sereine, il me regarde et me sourit tendrement en serrant la mienne en retour, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots.

Ça y est, ça commence, les personnes pro-guerre entrent en action en bousculant et en insultant les manifestants pour provoquer des bagarres. Les policiers et les différents agents sur place essaient de les arrêter mais la situation dégénère extrêmement vite. Les deux agents du Réseau qui nous protègent, Kurt et moi, nous dirigent vers la scène. Je croise le regard de Cooper et je remarque qu'il est inquiet, tout s'enchaine beaucoup trop vite. Il semble rassurer en voyant les agents qui nous escortent, un télékinétique et un télépathe. C'est sécurisant de savoir que Sebastian s'est porté volontaire pour nous protéger Kurt et moi. Un lien s'est créé entre nous trois lors la tentative d'enlèvement de Blaine* il y a dix ans de ça. Accessoirement, c'est un des meilleurs agents du Réseau.

Nous sommes en bas de la scène, Kurt se retourne vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement. Je lui rends son baiser et je lui caresse la joue, en m'écartant de lui je lui chuchote un mot : courage. Sebastian dit alors à Kurt qu'il est temps d'aller calmer tout ce petit monde. Je n'ai pas besoin de dire à mon ami de prendre soin de mon mari, je sais qu'il le protègera de sa vie. L'agent télépathe et lui sont là pour éviter qu'un tireur isolé n'atteigne sa cible.

Je suis mort d'inquiétude, je sais que Kurt ressent toutes mes émotions mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Il se trouve dans les coulisses, il ne doit pas être vu. Des agents du FBI veulent l'empêcher d'agir mais Cooper apparait et intervient auprès des Fédéraux pour leur expliquer que les ProNéoMuts sont ici avec l'accord tacite de l'ACNM.

Ici, en bas, c'est devenu un véritable pugilat. Puis, la voix de Kurt retentit enfin dans les hauts parleurs, il chante « All the same » et, en même temps, le vieux clip datant de 2004 défile sur les écrans géants diffusant un message de paix, de tolérance et d'acceptation. Et là, petit à petit, le calme revient. A la fin de la chanson, le rassemblement se disperse de lui-même. Les pompiers entrent en scène pour soigner les quelques blessés.

C'est fini, le pire a été évité grâce à l'intervention rapide de Kurt.

J'attends que Kurt redescende pour le réconforter et le soutenir, car c'est toujours une épreuve pour lui. Il doit s'ouvrir entièrement quand il émet et aujourd'hui il y avait beaucoup de monde et de haine diffusée. Cooper et Sebastian restent discrètement près de nous pour nous aider en cas de besoin.

Voilà mon Kurt, je me précipite vers lui et je le serre dans mes bras en lui envoyant tout l'amour et la tendresse que je ressens pour lui. En retour, j'expérimente ce qu'il a subi quelque minutes plutôt, c'est… intolérable de haine et de souffrance. Mais le pire c'est que ce que je reçois est extrêmement atténué par rapport à ce qu'il a vécu. Il tremble et tient à peine sur ses jambes. Je l'escorte vers le véhicule qui nous attend, nous montons à l'arrière pendant que les deux agents du Réseau montent devant. Je rassure Cooper du regard, je sais qu'il m'appellera ce soir. De toute façon, nous nous voyons dans deux jours pour un barbecue en famille. Je prend Kurt dans mes bras, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et se met à pleurer doucement en me serrant fort. Puis il s'endort. Quatre heures plus tard, nous arrivons à notre appartement à New York, il va mieux, il a même plaisanté avec Sebastian dans la voiture. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre nos vies anonymes jusqu'à la prochaine « urgence » du Réseau. Heureusement, ces missions sont extrêmement rares. Je sais que la protection de Kurt est maximale dans ces moments là, mais je les déteste.

Voilà un exemple du don de mon époux, il fait passer ses émotions à travers la musique et c'est magnifique.

Mais à cause de cette particularité, il n'a jamais pu réaliser son rêve d'aller à Broadway. Les chanteurs sont appréciés pour les émotions qu'ils transmettent dans leurs œuvres, Kurt serait trop exceptionnel à ce niveau et, en plus, c'est un NeoMut, il serait haï et soupçonné de manipuler les gens. Nous nous sommes rendu compte de sa faculté à transmettre ses émotions par le chant pendant les cours de Glee Club. A chaque fois qu'il chantait, il exacerbait nos émotions. Nous étions selon la chanson soit en larme, soit euphorique, soit ému…Je me souviens même d'une fois ou Puck a sauté sur Kurt pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche après une chanson d'amour. Ce fut traumatisant pour tous les élèves de la chorale !

Il est devenu photographe professionnel, il fait passer ses émotions à travers son objectif.

Son caractère a changé depuis qu'on se connait. En fait non, il n'a pas changé, il a toujours ces réparties incisives et caustiques qui font tout son charme, il ne les exprime qu'en famille ou qu'avec les amis proches. Sinon, c'est une épreuve pour lui, car il blesse les gens qui ne le connaissent pas.

Nous sommes ensemble depuis onze ans maintenant (avec une rupture de deux mois**) et nous vivons sous le même toit depuis neuf ans. Ce ne fut loin d'être facile. Il m'a fallu apprendre à vivre avec quelqu'un qui connaissait tout de moi et que je vive avec quelqu'un dont je savais tout. Car je ressens aussi tout ce que ressent Kurt, je n'ai besoin que d'un contact physique. Au début, nous avons cru que c'était une malédiction et que nous ne pourrions pas surmonter ça. Petit à petit, nous nous sommes habitués à cette particularité de notre couple et nous avons appris à nous en servir dans la vie de tous les jours. Il y a un autre avantage certain à ce don, dans l'intimité éprouver toutes les sensations de son partenaire en plus des siennes est indescriptible et extraordinaire.

Nous avons développé une relation basée sur la complicité, l'acceptation et la compréhension de l'autre.

Nous sommes heureux.

* * *

*Lorsqu'un frère est menacé…

** Lorsqu'une vie bascule …

* * *

Le prochain OS dans l'univers des NéoMuts sera un Sebastian/Chandler.


End file.
